Seasons
by HayleeLovesIt
Summary: Ever feel like you don’t belong? I do all the time, well since a month ago. The last 4 weeks have made me realize that even if you feel unstoppable, you’re still gonna get knocked down. A Seth/OC love story. All characters involved. My sisters story.
1. Chapter 1

Preface 

Ever feel like you don't belong? I do all the time, well since a month ago. The last 4 weeks have made me realize that even if you feel unstoppable, you're still gonna get knocked down.

Chapter 1 The Family

My name is Rebecca Woods and I am 15 years old, I live with my mom, dad and brother Kyle.

My family is kind of complicated because me and Kyle are not actually blood related, and the reason for that is his Dad had sex with my mum then ran off when he knew she was pregnant.

She was crushed, then came Joshua Uley him and my mum got married after 2 years then had me. So basically we have the same mum. But even though Kyle's not really my brother we still love each other, however it gets annoying when he gets all big brother on me, making it very hard to get a boyfriend or keep a guy interested in me without getting scared off.

" Becks will you come down stairs please, we need to talk to you" mum shouted

"ok I'll be right down"

I shouted back

As I ran for the door I quickly took a glimpse of myself in the mirror, denim shorts with one of my brothers Ed Hardy tops and my grey pumps. Hair natural, make up none, having darkish skin makes it easy to not to wear foundation. I get it from my mum but obviously if I was as beautiful as my mum I would have a boyfriend by now.

I sighed to myself.

"BECKS!!!"

"sorry , I was day dreaming" I apologized

I ran down the stairs to find my family sitting around the table in the kitchen, I went to join them looking at Kyle to see if he knew what they were going to talk about but he gave me the same look.

Kyle looked a bit different than me because he has more of his dads features and his dads originally from LA, but he has the same eyes as me and my mum. I went to sit next to Kyle at the table.

"what's wrong ? " I asked worrying a little.

" O nothings wrong hun, we just want to tell you something" she said in a cheerful voice.

My mind went wild with thoughts, is she pregnant? Are we getting a puppy?

My dad was the one who spoke.

He took a deep breath keeping his eyes on my expression.

"we're moving" he shouted excited.

" what?!" me and Kyle said at the same time but he said it in more of a happy way.

" And there is no way of staying here, it's final " he assured us, well basically just me.

"where are we moving to?? " Kyle asked I gave him a sour look, there really is no way I can stay.

"La Push in Washington" Mum answered

Now why does that place ring a bell?? O that's where dads originally born, its said to be really small but it has a beach, which is a good thing.

"I'm in" Kyle agreed, then they all looked at me waiting for a comment. Well if its what they all want then I guess its ok and I was getting bored of Miami.

I looked at them and smiled.

"fine, I'm in to" I gave in. they all jumped and hugged me, I better start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 La Push 

**5:30am **

"Come on, let's go" dad shouted as we were packing the car with the rest of the stuff.

" It's a 6 hour drive remember so hope you all went to the toilet" he checked.

I can't believe I have to spend 6 hours sitting on my butt next to the most annoying brother ever.

We all got in the car then set off for La Push.

6 HOURS LATER

**11:30am**

I slept the whole way to La Push, it went so fast, and Kyle woke me up when we were driving through forks to show me where dad's office is. It was so small, I couldn't even tell it was a police station.

As we drove along there was a little sign saying 'Welcome To La Push' I smiled a little, I was actually excited about this because I never really moved house that much and I always wanted to see were my dad was from.

We came to a road and it only had about 6 houses on it, dad was telling us a story about Billy Black, some guy he was like best mates with and how he used to visit us in Miami, he lives up the road.

"We're here," he cheered pausing his story.

We got out the car and first thing I did was just look at the house, it was middle size with two floors you could tell that it had enough bedrooms by how wide it was, it was white with a blue door and had a little wrap around porch.

"I like it " I said grabbing my bag and walking around the car, I decided to make a deal with Kyle. I went round to stand next to him.

" Ok so I get the biggest bedroom and I promise to go hiking with you" I bargained he looked at me then thought to himself.

" Ok fine but I get to choose where we go and when we go back " he answered I suppose that was reasonable.

"Ok" I shook his hand, we both walked up the steps then waited for dad to get the keys out. He started rooting through his bags, then his face had a worried look on it.

"What's wrong hunny??"Mum asked

Dad took a breath then spoke just to my mum.

"I think I left the keys on the table in the old house" he said quickly, I looked at him

" You're kidding me?" I said in a laughing tone.

"No I'm not " he answered and his face proved it.

"Well I'm not going back" Kyle said reading my mind, I'm not going to sit on my butt for another 12 hours bored stiff. My dad turned to us with an idea.

"I know, me and your mother will drive back and you two can go to The Blacks," he suggested.

"But we don't know them" Kyle said

"Sure you do, Billy used to come up every month to visit, he was the one who played Barbies with Beck, " he reminded us

Then I remembered.

"O yeah, and he used to bring his son, what was his name?" I tried to jog my memory but Kyle said it.

" Jacob, we used to tease you all the time," he laughed

"Ok I like that I idea" he agreed.

I thought about it, I would like to to see how they're doing, Jake used to always be in the middle when Kyle and I fell out. I laughed to myself.

" Ok, I'll go, but you should call first" I suggested, it would be rude to just turn up at his doorstep.

"Sure, " dad said and pulled out his phone, he was on the phone for about half an hour then shut it and turned to us.

" He said its fine, Jakes excited to see you both again, " he confirmed.

Mum and Dad dropped us off at The Blacks house but couldn't come in because they had to set off if they wanted to be back by the early morning.

We went to the door and knocked, a tall dark skinned guy answered it with brown eyes and black hair, he looked at us then smiled, who was he?? It suddenly got hot out.

" No way, Kyle Woods?? You've grown" he said then hugged my brother, I then realized who it was.

" Jake, it's so good to see you, what it's been about 5 years?" he said shocked at his height as I was. He turned to me with his brown eyes that looked me up and down,

"Rebecca Woods, " he held out his arms for a hug, I hugged him tight, I did actually miss his visits I always cried when he had to leave again.

" Its Beck, you should know that Jake" I corrected

"Yeah, sorry" he let go.

"Come on in" he gestured his head to inside the house. We both walked along a short hallway. I was following Kyle so I didn't understand why Kyle said Hi till I came into a living room with 3 guys in, they all nodded to Kyle then looked at me and their eyes widened.

That was weird.

Jake spoke to them.

" Guys, this is Kyle and Beck, their very old friends" he smiled at us.

One of the boys stepped forward, he had a long face with brown eyes and black hair just like the others, they could pass as brothers. He held out his hand to me.

"I'm Embry, its nice to meet you," he said, I shuck his hand and he flexed his bicep, he was hot.

Another boy stepped forward and took my hand from Embry,

"I'm Quil, I hope you come round more often" he kissed my hand I couldn't not blush, he winked at me when I giggled.

Then the last boy stepped forward rolling his eyes at Quil then giving the cutest smile ever, he was gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes of his eyes, even though they where the same as the others. He took my hand softly then spoke.

"I'm Seth, sorry about Quil's chat ups, he cant help it when there's a hot girl near by" he laughed then smiled. Jake looked at them all.

"Guys shut up" he hit Seth.

" So, what do you want to do??" he asked us.

"I don't mind, as long as its fun" I smiled

"Lets go to the beach" Seth suggested, I liked that idea, the beach was probably the best thing in this place.

"Yeah" Kyle and Jake said at the same time, and then laughed.

We agreed on the beach and the guys came with us, which made it more fun. It was only a 10-minute walk but the beach was tiny, quarter the size of the one back home.

Seth was telling me about himself, he has a sister called Leah and likes playing football, he has training most nights. We got to beach then the guys pulled their tops off, I think it suddenly got hotter, they all had 6 packs carved into their dark skin. Seth let me borrow one of his sister's bikini's that were left at Jakes house.

I was scared to take my top off till Kyle got his off, so I wouldn't get conscious of them looking at me.

I took my top off then my shorts and shoes, I put them on the rock behind me, I turned round to see Embry, Quil and Seth all smiling at each other looking at me, Quil ran to me and picked me up in a fire mans lift and ran towards the water.

"Quil, no don't please" I pleaded but it was too late, I was thrown into the water and it was cold defiantly not like Miami Beach. I screamed at the boys then splashed them. We played for a while it was weird, the guys were all putting there hands around my waist and throwing me about, like the guys do in the movies when there flirting, were they flirting with me?? But I'm not hot or pretty….am I?

The water started getting to cold for us all so we decided to get out, Seth was walking in front of me then turned when we were out the water and looked me up and down then smiled.

I was shivering so much I could hardly talk, Kyle looked at me worriedly.

"Erm Beck, your blue" he said pointing at my stomach, he was right I must look as cold as I feel it.

"Becks we should go back so you don't freeze to death." Jake suggested I just nodded, I took a step towards the rock with me clothes on then some how ended on the ground, Quil caught me before my head hit the rock and pulled me back up putting his hands round my waste.

"I don't think she'll be able to walk all the way Jake" he commented. Jake looked at me then walked behind me, he lifted me up in his arms then started walking.

"Is that better??" he smiled. I nodded as we made our way back to Jakes house. Ughhhh so cold. But at least Jake is hot. Well no, not like that...well yes he is hot. But he's like heat skin hot. God I don't make sense!

*hope you like. Ill reply to reviews on my sister profile. Please review. It'll make me happy.

Lorna


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It felt like a 25 minute walk the way back, I was freezing. As the house got into view Quil looked at me then burst out laughing.

"W-what's s-so f-funny?" I stuttered.

"You Beck, your actually blue" he laughed and pointed at my face, I was surprised that none of my fingers had dropped off yet, but Jake was so warm he kept them all on.

We walked up the wooden steps to the door, Jake had to put me down to open the door, Seth was right next to me holding me up, his hands round my waist and it felt nice because his hands were so warm.

We walked through the door down a short hallway into the living room, it was middle size and had family pictures all round the room. Jake gave me an old t-shirt to put on over my bikini, Quil smiled when I walked in with bare legs, his eyes were like magnets to then, it made me conscious.

I sat down next to Kyle on the sofa and looked at the pictures on the window sill,

"No way," I laughed.

"What?" Jake asked and made his way over to see what I was looking at.

"This was the time you both pushed me into the mud puddle and I was crying for the whole day" I said, looking at the picture of Jake and Kyle at 6 years old and me 4.

"Yeah and we threw the mud at you" Kyle added laughing.

Then we heard the door open and 4 people walked in, two guys and two girls.

"Hey Jake," one of the guys said then looked at Kyle and me.

"Hey guys, this is Rebecca and Kyle, there old friends" he introduced us again.

The girls came to me and held their hands out, the first girl had short dark brown hair and was really tanned,

"Hi, I'm Leah" I took her hand, the other girl came forward, she had long brown hair with paler skin then the others but still she was really pretty.

"Hey I'm Bella," I smiled.

They turned to Kyle and said hi to him, the two guys stepped forward both with the same dark hair and tanned skin, the first guy spoke,

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you Rebecca" he said then walked over to Kyle, the last guy looked very familiar in a way,

"I'm Sam," I smiled then spoke.

"Well that's a lot of names to remember and please call me Beck" I smiled then went to sit next to Seth, he smiled as I came over, Quil was on his other side.

"So Beck, where's your parents?" he asked.

"They left the keys to the new house in Miami so they're driving back to pick them up" I laughed.

"Bummer," he smiled and winked at me. I couldn't help notice Seth looking at me from the corner of my eye, I wiped my face to make sure there wasn't anything on it then smiled.

"How do you know all these people?" I said nodding to everyone in the room,

"Well, Leah's my sister, her and Bella are best mates, then Paul is Leah's boyfriend and Jakes my cousin, I know Quil, Sam, Embry and Jared trough everyone else" he explained.

I smiled, I wish I could have so many friends.

"Hey Beck, have you thought of going up for modeling, you should you no" he said. I blushed at his words then looked at Seth who rolled his eyes and laughed. I mean I was no ugly duckling, but I wouldn't say model material. I stand at about 5"8, with long brown hair and a cool side fringe. Emerald green eyes and long eyelashes. I wouldn't wanna sound big headed and say I have a good body, but I kinda do. I dance you see, so it is kinda essential that I stay fit. Toned stomach and arms etc. Thinking about this kinda increased my confidence around these people.

We were talking for about an hour, I managed to talk to everyone even Jared who I didn't see come in, he looked the same as the rest, they could all pass for brothers.

I stood up to go to the toilet,

"Jake, where's your toilet?" I asked,

"Down the hall to the left" he said

"Thanks" I had to step over everyone's legs they were all so long, I got to the last pair then was on the floor.

"Ow," I said, I hit my head one the corner of the table,

"Beck your so clumsy" Kyle laughed, Embry lifted me up,

"Beck, your bleeding" he pointed to my head, I touched it then looked at my hand, it was covered in blood.

"Ew, that's gross" I ran down the hallway to the bathroom to get some tissue. I came out and noticed that it was 1:30am, mum and dad should be home soon, I went back into the living room.

"Kyle, we should go, mum and dad will be back soon" I said holding the tissue to my head, Kyle got up and we started saying our goodbyes, Quil was the first to me,

"Goodbye Beck, come round tomorrow and we'll go swimming again" he promised but I didn't agree. Everyone had their turn, then Seth came up to me and hugged me but stayed there,

"Please visit, I really like you," he whispered then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him then walked to the door. That was nice.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Jake asked.

"Yes were fine, we'll just follow the road down, thank you so much." I shouted as we started walking, it was getting pretty dark.

**Third chapter up. Hope you like**

**Lorna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Change**

We were walking for what felt like hours, I looked at Kyle who didn't seem to know where we were going.

"Kyle, maybe we should turn back, Jake can show us the way," I suggested

"No, we're fine, I thinks its through here" he pointed to a path way leading into the forest.

"Kyle, I am not going through there," I promised myself. Suddenly there was a loud howl that echoed through the forest and made us both jump, we looked around but there was nothing.

Something cracked in the trees, we turned to see a pair of piercing red eyes looking straight at us, I started to smell something really strong like bleach, it made my nose burn. Weird. The pair of eyes started moving forward and the smell got stronger, I could make out a human figure.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, I took hold of his hand,

"I'm Victoria" a voice answered, a woman with red hair like it was on fire came out of the darkness keeping her eyes on us, never blinking.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked he kept hold of my hand.

"Well I was getting hungry and was hunting, you made it easier for me" she laughed.

"What the hell are you?" I asked disgusted with what she was saying.

"Vampire" she hissed, was she kidding, dad used to tell me stories about his dad fighting against vampires. Could they all be true?

"Stop messing around! What are you doing in the forest at night!" Kyle shouted,

"O I'm not and I'll prove it" she was gone in a blur then was in front of Kyle, she took his neck and threw him into a tree, he screamed at the pain.

She turned to me and kicked me in the stomach sending me into a tree,

"Aaahh!!" I screeched that hurt like a bitch, but I was able to get back up.

"Told you," she laughed.

I didn't hurt myself as much as it thought I did because I stood up straight and my bones weren't even broken.

Victoria walked over to Kyle, took hold of his arm and bit his wrist.

"KYLE!!!" I screamed, I ran towards Victoria and jumped into her, I was strong enough to take her off Kyle and into a tree.

She stood up and frowned.

"Your strong kid. I'll give you that." she laughed.

She was in front of me in a flash and punched me into another tree but this one hurt more.

I heard Kyle screaming and ran to him,

"Kyle, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My wrist is burning" he screamed again.

"What's happening to him?" I shouted to Victoria,

"He's turning into a vampire, I need him to add to my new coven, my old one was killed" she explained.

Kyles screams were horrifying I stood up and faced her, I could feel the tears filling my eyes, I suddenly started shaking, everywhere in my body, Victoria looked at me then screamed louder then Kyle.

"You cant be a wolf too" she shouted then sprung towards me, I built up my strength then punched her as hard as I could but missed, she started hitting me and I hit her back but her nails dug into my skin, tore through my clothes, I could feel my clothes dripping in my own blood. She stopped then pushed me to the floor.

"You go join the others" she turned to Kyle.

"I'll be back for you" she smiled and ran into the forest.

Kyle's screams never stopped, I ran over to him.

"Kyle, you're turning into one of them" I cried.

"Beck, it burns, help me!!" he pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" I shouted,

"Kill me!!" he screamed,

"Never Kyle. You're my brother!"

He grabbed me squeezing my wrist,

"Kyle stop your hurting me!!" I shouted, I could feel the bone crushing in his hands,

He let go but had blood on his hand from my cuts, he smelt the blood then licked it,

"Kyle, what are you doing?" I asked

"It tastes so good, I want more" he turned to again, his eyes piercing, I jumped up. Scared out of my wits!

"Kyle stop it your scaring me" I cried

He crawled after me then stopped because of the burning, I realized what he wanted. My blood, that's all vampires eat, they feed of blood.

I started to run towards the forest,

"Beck, don't leave me!" he cried, he started screaming again reaching towards me, I didn't want to watch this when I knew I couldn't do anything to help him, I ran for the forest, running as fast as I could, I was shaking still. My brother was turning into a vampire! What is the world coming to?

Kyle's screams echoed the forest, always screaming my name, I saw a house through the trees and ran towards it.

I was able to make it to the steps before I couldn't see anymore, tears filled my eyes as I could no longer hear my brothers screams, I lay on the wooden steps clenching my stomach, I looked to see a long deep cut down it.

I started to get a weird smell again, was it Victoria coming to finish me off? I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that was going to come. All I heard was a girls voice.

"Carlisle quick!" she shouted, I opened my eyes to see 7 faces looking down at me.

A man with gelled back blonde hair and hazel eyes bent down and spoke to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Beck, please help me" I cried, another guy with brown hair spoke,

"What happened to you? Was that you screaming?" he asked.

"Yes, I-I was attacked" I answered

"By who?" he demanded.

"V-Vampire" It went quiet then the blonde spoke again.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, I'm a doctor so I'll take care of our cuts" he said

"This is my son Edward," he pointed to the brown hair guy, I burst into tears again and hugged onto Edward.

"My brother, he's gone" I sobbed.

"Take her inside Edward" a woman demanded, Edward picked me up and carried me into the house.

(next morning)

I woke up in a double bed, I had the worst nightmare, I sat up and looked around, this is not my house. Something ached in my stomach. I lifted my top up to see a long scar, the same with my arm, it had bandages all over it.

I screamed into my hands. It really happened, my brother, the screaming.

The same people ran into the room, only two did I recognize, Carlisle and Edward were closest to me.

"Are you alright??" Edward asked.

"It was real," I scrambled out of the bed but felt light headed and fell, a different man helped me up.

"Rebecca, you need to tell us what happened to you, so we can help" Carlisle said, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful all these people were, the guy helped me back onto the bed.

"There was a woman, with red eyes, she bit my brother" I cringed at the memory of Kyles screams. One of the girls sat on the bed and comforted me.

"I have to find him" I stood up to walk out the room, Edward stopped me.

"Wait, we want to help you" he walked to his family.

"This is Alice" he pointed at the smallest girl, she had a little pixie hair cut and very pale skin.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme" he finished, they all looked the same, beautiful, pale and the girls didn't even have make-up on.

I suddenly got the smell again, the same bleach smell as last night, I looked around.

"What is that smell?" I asked. I sniffed Edwards arm, I scrunched my nose up.

"You, you smell like bleach" I accused.

They all stared at me then at Carlisle.

"I'll call Sam" he turned and walked out the room. I stared after him in a day dream.

"Beck, has anything else weird been happening to you?" he asked. I thought about last night and what Victoria said about a wolf.

"yeah, I keep smelling bleach everywhere, last night when I got thrown into the tree I swear I broke something but I stood right up and just shuck it off and then I started shaking when I was crying because my brother was screaming" I explained. Carlisle was back in the room listening.

"Sams on his way" he said.

What's Sam got to do with this?


End file.
